Untold Feelings
by OhJay
Summary: I never got to tell her how I feel..." Anime verse, post Shamballa. Ed and Winry are now separated by the gate in two different worlds, and are heart broken by their feelings for each other. Oneshot, EdxWinry, Implied AlfonsxNoa.


_**Untold Feelings **_

Germany, 1924

Eighteen year old Edward Elric woke up a bit later than he usually did. He peaked inside Al's room to see if he was up yet, but sure enough he was asleep as well.

_I'll let him sleep for a bit longer _ he thought.

Then he went down stairs and saw Noa making breakfast for them.

"Morning Noa, did you sleep well?" he asked.

Noa looked up at Ed.

" Oh, um, yes I did, thank you."

Then she continued to cook the scrambled eggs and sausage on the stove.

"Have you had any strange dreams lately? You seem... slightly distracted," Noa said softly.

She placed all of the food into plates and put them on the small table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Have you figured out how to get out of here yet, to your world?" Noa asked nervously.

She knew this was a touchy subject, but she was anxious to get out of Germany and soon. If they didn't, they'd have to move. Edward and Alphonse definitely looked like Germans, but Noa was sure if the Gestapo came to their house, they'd drag her away to some prison camp. The Nazis didn't take kindly to the gypsies. She shivered at the thought of being dragged out this safe haven the Elrics had created for her and again wished that Alfons was here to share it with her. Ed sighed.

"No I haven't, however I think Alphonse does" he said.

The Thule Society still existed, and so did the Nazi party. They had planned to get out soon to avoid all the trouble, and what place wasn't more safe from them than Amestris? He then looked at his automail arm that Winry had made for him.

_I never got to tell her how I really felt about her..._ he thought.

Then he looked back at Noa.

_Maybe this is what she means about me being a bit distracted_ he thought.

Noa looked at Edward wistfully as he glanced at his automail forlornly.

_He's so sad. I wish I could heal him..._ she thought sadly.

Suddenly, she remembered that she could at least help him.  
Every time she wanted to read someone's mind, she asked first, especially if she knew the person quite well.

"Edward, would you mind...?" she asked tenuously, holding out a hand to him.

"Umm..sure" he said. He placed his left hand in hers.

_I wonder what she'll see _he thought.

Noa grasped Edward's hand and soaked in all his troubles and his worries. She saw a girl. She was a beautiful blonde girl with an angelic face. Through his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, next to his mother. Noa caught fragments of memories, of regrets. She could feel his heartache for her. And she caught a name. Winry. So this was who he was breaking his heart over. Sadly, she realized that on the inside, Edward was starting to die on the inside. His heartbreak seemed to be eating him. She nodded sagely.

"I see. I do not know how I can help, but if I can, I will."

She looked straight into his gold eyes and let go of his hand.

"You have to let go, or else you won't ever heal. Go out with some friends. Remember her, but not sadly. Fondly. I have a feeling that maybe you will see her again, maybe in your dreams."

Ed sighed.

"I know, it's just every time I look at the auto mail she made for me I think of her" he said.

He sat down at the table and hung his head.

_Man I must be losing it_ he thought.

But he wasn't the only one.

Amestris, 1918

Winry sighed deeply as she got out of bed. Three months, it had been three long months since Ed and Al had gone through the gate together.

_He'll be nineteen soon..._

She had tried to move on, she really did, but it was just so hard. She had been in love with him for a while now, but she never told him. Heartbreak was eating at her too, and she often cried herself to sleep at night. She tried to distract herself with her work, but every time she began working on a new piece of automail for her clients she'd think of him. So she tried a different way.

Just like when he disappeared two years ago she calculated his measurements and made new automail for him as if he was coming back. When ever she was working on other automail she imagined that she was still working on his. It gave her hope, hope that he would return one day. But deep down she knew that he would never be coming back, and whenever that one thought surfaced she broke down crying.

Pinako worried about her often whenever she caught her granddaughter looking sad. She tried to get her to talk about it, maybe even get professional help, but she always refused.

"He'll come back some day" she kept telling herself.

Then one day, he finally did.

_**Author's Notes**_

Well I figured I'd do a short EdxWinry fic about their feelings when they got separated, so here it is. I hope you guys like it, and please review.

l

l

l

V


End file.
